


Drops of History

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River tells Jayne about the water cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drops of History

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "raindrops"

“Crazy, don’t you know enough to get out of the rain?”

Jayne stopped just inside the hatch, frowning as River tilted her head up to the gray sky.

“Rain is never destroyed,” she said. “Cycles and cycles, ground to air to ground.”

She opened her mouth, catching drops on her tongue.

“Used to gurgle through springs, tumble over falls, rush down rivers,” she continued. “Tastes of history.”

Jayne scowled, but joined her, leaning back to catch a few drops himself.

“Also, used to be pee,” said River, and laughed when Jayne spluttered.

“ _Gorram_ crazy girl,” he muttered, but stayed outside.

THE END


End file.
